Gucci No More
by lovelyxlulu
Summary: Big change forces Block and Lyons family to make some extreme changes. Disaster has struck to OCD and the PC. Atleast.. Disaster for most. Is someone happy about the horrible events? Find out in...Gucci No More.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay my first story. Im Lulu and I plan to write a lot. R& R. Wont write more till I have atleast 5 reviews. xoxo Lulu**

**DISCLAIMER: My name is Lulu.. not Lisi... I do not own the Clique.. or any of its characters...**

Claire hated that buzzing feeling in her leg, which she had just woken up. She was sitting crossed-legged on the plush, sandy-looking floor of her new bedroom-which the Blocks had just remodeled for her. She was just finishing up paining her fingernails fluorescent blue when her Motorola vibrated.

MASSIE: Heyyy…

"Crap…" Claire thought.." I'm going to mess up my nails… I'll text her back later."

She continued painting her nails, and about 20 minutes later she was deeply involved in America's Next Top Model. She turned away disgusted when the Genital Herpes commercial came on, and suddenly remembered Massies's text. She flipped open her phone to see a conversation had been going on without her. She could only read a part of it.

DYLAN: No way!

KRISTEN: Mass Im so srry!

ALICIA: Mass I will get my daddy 2 sue.

ALICIA: that's soo not fair. Makin U choose.

DYLAN: I sooo agree.

MASSIE: honest. I will b hard 2 decide. But that's not the point.

KRISTEN:????

DYLAN??? is the point?

MASSIE: they wanna split the $$$.

DYLAN: Sooo???? Don't most ppl do that wen this happens?

KRISTEN: yeaaa.

MASSIE: if they split the $$$... none of them could afford the estate.

ALICIA??? does that mean..

ALICIA: U cant live the estate N E mor?

KRISTEN: NOO. U don't mean that!

DYLAN: do U Mass?

MASSIE: ….

MASSIE: I do.

ALICIA: opposite of good!!!!!!

Claire froze. She did not know the beginning of the conversation… but all she knew was Massie couldn't live at the Estate anymore. And if Massie couldn't live at the Estate… well… neither could Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie laid on her bed, texting on her Motorola.

**MASSIE**: as far as I no we R moving.

When she went to hit send, Kendra Block opened the door.

"What happened to knocking?" Massie snapped. " You are taking away my happiness, my friends, my social status, and my bedroom, but as of right now, THAT DOOR STANDS."

"Massie, darling, please. Listen to me. We need to have a talk." Kendra's eyes were red and puffy, the amount of makeup she put on to hide it only made it look worse.

" Talk all you want to."

"Well, Mass. Honey, it seems… well, William and I haven't exactly been saving our money. We cannot afford most of what we have."

Massie blinked. She had no idea were this was heading.

"We are definitely moving out. And I am sorry to put this down so quickly, but you need to start packing."  
"Me? Pack? Uhhh Ill just call Inez. She can do it."

"Honey." Kendra started, " Inez is gone. We had to let her go. Now get you things packed up… were moving out Saturday."

"Moving Where?" It still hadn't set in to Massie's brain.

" An apartment complex close to here. Isaac said he used to drive by their to drop one of your friends off."

Massie stared.  
"Mom, do I look like a baby doll?"

"No, Honey…why?"

"Then why are you playing with me?" Massie screeched. It was too much.

"Massie, Darling… I'm not playing with you. I'm serious. Now get packed." Kendra turned to leave the room.

" NO. NEVER. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! IM STAYING HERE." She started slamming around the room. Looking for something to throw, but even in such a rage she couldn't bring herself to brake any of her beloved items. She kept screaming.

" How could you do this to me!?!?!?? Its not fair!!!!!!! You're ruining my life!!!!"

"Massie now.. come on."

"NO! You can't tell me what to do! I'm beautiful! I'm popular! IM ALPHA! I can't just leave!"

Massie heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs… around the corner.. standing in her doorway.

" Massie. How dare you speak to your mother that way." William's hair was a mess, he was in need of a shave, and was in plaid pajama pants. It was obvious… he was drunk.

" DADDY! You cant do this to me!"  
"Oh yes I can. NOW PACK THIS ROOM UP NOOOOOWWWW!" He bellowed.

"No! I'm not leaving!"

"Yes. You. Are." He walked over, dragged her off her bed, and did the unthinkable. He smacked his daughter across the face… with his left hand. That moment, it really dawned on Massie what was happening. It wasn't the smack that did it though. It was that when his hand went across Massie's face…Massie didn't feel the pang of a wedding ring.

**A/N: I HAD SOOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS ONE! I lied last time, I couldn't wait for more reviews. PLEASE. Seriously, my dahhlings. R&R!!!!!!! xoxoxo Lulu**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire plopped down on her bed and cried. She couldn't believe it, she had come so far! She couldn't call Massie... she was as mad as her, and honestly Claire just wasn't in the mood for her. She could only do one thing. She picked up the phone…and dialed 266-8460, the number she had called so many times before, but never since the PC.

"Ansley?"

"Yeah... who's this?"

"C-Claire. Claire Lyons."

"CLAIRE?"

Claire was so glad to hear her voice. Ever since moving to Westchester she had almost forgotten about her former Best Friend. She almost thought Ansley would have forgotten about her too.

"Yep, that's me."

"AHHHH! I haven't talked to you in so long! You never called me after you moved! I only got some pictures in the beginning and then we just totally lost connection! How's West Chester?"

"Westchester?" Claire laughed for real.. a real laugh she hadn't shown in a long time. "Westchester's okay, how's it back in Orlando?"

"Great! So what sparked your sudden interest in calling?"

"Well…"

Claire couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth. She didn't know if she should feel relieved, or mad, or sad…

"I'm moving back."

**A/N: I'm sorry its so short! But trust me… maybe you guys are freaking out now… maybe not, but I have a huge plot in mind… pay attention to the next few chapters.. that ARE NOT GOING TO BE POSTED UNLESS I GET SOME REVIEWS!!! Got it, muhdahhlings? Hahha xoxox Lulu**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry I haven't written in awhile… I have been busy and had a tad bit of a writers block

A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry I haven't written in awhile… I have been busy and had a tad bit of a writers block. I hope you guys didn't cry TOO much..

Massie and Claire were lying on Massie's mattress in her bedroom. There were boxes everywhere, and they could hear the moving men downstairs. They were flipping through a photo album Claire had created to share past and new memories.

"Okay, Kuh-laire. Promise me when you get down to Florida you will add some pictures of your new house and Ansley and you of course and send it back. PROMISE!!"

" I promise, Mass. Promise me when I send it back you will add some pictures of you and the PC and OCD and the apart-"  
"Don't say that word, Kuh-laire. Its not an A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T," Claire couldn't believe Massie wouldn't just say the word.. but was pretty impressed she could spell something with so many letters…she was always texting during class…or staring at Derrington… or plotting revenge… or dreaming and scheming…

"It's just a smaller Estate. With annoying people above me. And annoying people below me. And annoying people next to me."

"Don't worry Massie. It won't be that bad. Maybe things will be better with just you and your mom. Who knows? Kristen seems to like it there."

"How can Kristen like living in a tiny version of my Estate? Allie-Rose Singer said she tried to redecorate her bedroom to look just like mine... but it wasn't the same. She is such a LBR."

"Totally."

Just then, a man wearing faded, holey jeans and a huge t-shirt covered in dirt walked in the room. He nodded at the girls as he bent down to pick up a box. Massie coughed "LBR!!"

The man looked up. "Excuse me, miss?"

Claire started giggling uncontrollably.

"I said LBR."  
The moving man looked down at his zipper, making Claire laugh even harder.

"Its up."

"I said LBR, not XYZ. Forget I said anything and pack those boxes."

The man grunted and bent down to get the box again. He picked it up and went down stairs.

Massie turned back to Claire.

"Okay, so pinky promise?"  
"Pinky Promise."

The linked pinky's and smiled. So what if Massie had told Claire she would still be at OCD? Claire was moving back to Orlando… would never know Massie would probably never be in OCD again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I am going to start off by saying every single review means everything in the whole wide world to me, so one came t

**A/N: Okay, I am going to start off by saying every single review means everything in the whole wide world to me, so one came to my attention that I must ask about. One person said I am going to fast. I kind of agree…but I do not know how I could slow it down. I will try harder to I guess elaborate more and add more details, I hope it works. If you notice my chapters getting better from that, please comment on it, it would make me feel FANTASTIC. If it just makes it worse, let me know that too and I will stop. As for now, thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I love it when you guys are honest!! TRUST ME, no matter what you say, I will never be offended. I take it as Constructive-Criticism ( I know.. big words, huh?)**

Massie clicked the seat-belt into place as her mother put the key in the ignition. For some completely-unknown reason, she felt she would need it.

Kendra stepped on the gas of the black Ford Taurus and the car irked forward in the driveway. She screamed the same time Massie said "Mother!! REVERSE!! Put the car in reverse!!"

"Right… I knew that." Kendra sighed as she tried again.

"Does this piece of crap have air bags?" Massie said. Inside, she was thinking, _" My social status is already ruined… if my face gets ruined too, I will have absolutely nothing."_

Slowly and carefully, Kendra and Massie left the Estate. The moving truck was already on its way to the apartment. Massie felt like she should be making a grand-departure. There should have been a red carpet. All of her friends. She should be leaving in a limo, with a driver, and she should be driving out of Westchester to LA, where Massie would star in movies, and get modeling contracts. But no, Massie left the empty Estate in a Ford Taurus, and she was a little afraid she wouldn't make it to the apartment complex alive. Bean snuggled on Massie's lap as they headed off to a new house. But Massie knew deep down, she was also leaving the social status she earned behind.

CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

IN

Apartments

Ford Taurus

OUT

Estates

Limos

ME.


End file.
